Multi-layered labels or coupons and their manufacture are well known in the art. These multi-layered labels have individual layers of card stock adhered on top of one another. Each layer of card stock is printed with informational messages, advertisements and/or coupons. The inner layer of card stock is typically attached to an article such as a beverage or food container. A user then peels the outer layer of card stock from the inner layer to expose a one time coupon.
Examples of machines for manufacturing these types of multi-layered coupons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,021,110 and 5,466,321. The multi-layer coupons disclosed in the prior art are intended to be attached to an article and are not designed for individual use and transportation, i.e., used as a coupon that a user carries around his/her wallet or purse. Once the outer layer of card stock or coupon is removed, the structure becomes a flimsy piece of film. In addition, these multi-layered coupons do not have any messages or coupons printed onto a back or bottom surface. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a dual surface printed coupon that can retain its rigidity once a coupon or coupons are removed. In other words, it is desirable to have a card that includes printed information or coupons on a top surface and also includes printed information or coupons on a bottom surface, whereby the coupons can be peeled off and redeemed while still maintaining sufficient rigidity for the card.
Such a two-sided coupon card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,458, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. This two-sided coupon card comprises a first half and a second half. Both halves include a card stock with an adhesive layer and a film liner applied to a bottom surface and a laminate applied to a top surface. Typically, the first half has marketing information printed on the top surface thereof and the second half has a number of mini-coupons printed on the top surface thereof. The film liner is then removed from the first half of the card stock to expose the adhesive layer. The card stock is then folded in half such that the bottom surface of the first half is adhered to the bottom surface of the second half by the adhesive layer. One of the halves is scored to create a number of mini-coupons. This card construction creates a two-sided coupon card having two layers of card stock. One layer of card stock stays with the coupon as the mini-coupon is removed and the other layer of card stock remains on the card to provide sufficient rigidity for the card. The removing of the film liner and the folding of the card stock are accomplished by manually handling the coupon.
A manufacturing machine has been developed which automatically removes the film liner and folds the card to form the two-sided coupon cards. This machine is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,287, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The machine of the '287 patent discloses a novel inverting device which automatically folds the two halves of the card stock together. The machine of the '287 patent operates at relatively high speeds which moves the continuous sheet of stock quickly through the machine and produces a high volume of two-sided coupon cards. Due to the relative high speed of the card manufacturing machine, some quality control problems can arise. Specifically, buckling and/or bending of the sheet of stock can occur which may misalign the first half of the coupon card with the second half of the coupon card such that the two-sided coupon card is produced without the desired characteristics.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a high-speed coupon card manufacturing machine which eliminates the potential for any quality control problems. Specifically, it is desirable to develop a card manufacturing machine which maintains the desired speed of the continuous sheet of stock as the sheet of stock passes through the machine and creates a high quality two-sided coupon card.